Cerise Requiem
by vastare
Summary: In a moment of weakness, she had accepted him, unknowingly changing her life forever. Now thrust into a world of blood, darkness and seduction, Mimiko must come to terms with her feelings, either stay with Zelman or go back to Jirou. JirouMimikoZelman
1. Farewell to Humanity

**Cerise Requiem**

**Chapter 1: Farewell to Humanity**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Blood Brothers **

She was cold, so cold...it felt almost like she was freezing from the inside out and from the outside in. Hollow could not even start to explain the way she felt as she laid there. Bright honey-colored eyes that had once possessed so much life, were dull and darkened to the point of resembling onyx as they stared at the dark sky above.

Time seemed to flow slowly as she laid there and she took the time to remember how she had ended up like this.

The call had come unexpected and she had left as soon as the location was known. A new group of vampires had been led into the Special Zone, only they were intend on causing disruption. Being a compromiser Mimiko jumped at the chance to ensure some sort of peace but how wrong and naive she had been.

They hadn't even made it to the destination when they were ambushed. They tried fighting back...she had tried fighting back, she truly did but they had been too many. The suppression team had tried holding them back but even they had been outnumbered.

The vampires were vicious and for a brief second she had been reminded of the Kowloon Children as they tore through the suppression team, blood flying everywhere and death snapping at them from every corner.

Fear like she had never felt before took hold of her and yet she did not back down.

She did not want to die and yet...she was not strong enough to keep fighting. She could still recall their claws tearing through her skin as she tried to fight back by firing bullets at them but they were proven useless.

They were vampires, she was human.

They were strong.

She was weak..

She was mortal.

In the end, they had fallen under their forces and she was forced to watch as one by one those of the suppression team that were still alive were killed in front of her eyes. It was a massacre...nothing more and nothing less and it made her stomach churn at the harshness of it all.

Jirou's words had passed through her mind at that moment. Vampires were more demon than human, he had warned her as she had tried to begin a relationship with. She hadn't understood his fear of hurting her but now she did.

She had seen the true beast at that instant. The blood calling out to them, the agony of their prey a sweet taste to their lips, the desire to kill, a drug to their hunger.

Not human, not man...

Just demons.

Demons hungering for blood and death.

Closing her eyes, she fought back the chills that the memory brought her, even when her mind once again drifted back to the earlier happenings.

She had been the last one alive and had dreaded what they would do to her but in the end, they decided that the wounds on her body would ensure her dead and would leave a clear message to Jirou.

She should have been grateful to be left untouched...there were so many horrible things that they could have done to her...but in the end they chose to leave her alone...like she was not worthy of them and it had hurt more than she would have thought.

Why would black bloods like them dirty their hands with someone like her. She could not even put up a decent fight to begin with. She was not worth it.

The thought left her feeling defeated and so small...so broken. Was she truly that pathetic?

Her gaze shifted to the dark clouds above her head. She did not know how much time has passed or how long she had laid there. She knew that another suppression team would arrive very soon but she was afraid that it would already be a bit too late for her. Already she could feel her life slowly slipping away, like water slipping through one's fingers.

Her blood still flowed freely from the wounds in her chest and stomach. However pain did no longer exist as she too far gone to feel anything physical anymore. Her breathing had already grown shallow, her chest heaving barely with each taken breath.

Darkness was already invading her vision but still she did not want to just let go...not without seeing him for one last time.

"Jirou," she whispered softly, now dull honey brown eyes shifting close.

She wished for him to be here but she understood that he could not, not when Kotaro was in danger and needed his help. Her only regret was not being able to help them. He had forced her to stay and had told her not to go anywhere as he had rushed out to save his brother.

Yet her duty as a compromiser would not let her just sit still. Now as she thought about it, she should have noticed that it was a trap but her naivety managed to shield her eyes from the truth.

"Compromiser."

The voice came unexpected and it was like a bucket of cold water. She knew that voice...

Wincing internally she wondered why of all the people that could see her in this state, it had to him that fate chose.

Opening her eyes, she found herself gazing into red eyes that belonged to none other than the handsome red-eyed murderer...Zelman Clock. Aristocratic features were set in an almost bored look but his eyes gave him away. There was rage, distaste and something else in them as he stared at her.

She was surprised to see him there and yet she was not. Zelman made sure to always know what was happening in the Special Zone, making sure to eliminate those that could become a threat to the fragile truce. Even though he was known as being selfish and vain, she could not help but compare him to Jirou in a way. He protected those that he considered his in his own way.

"I should have taken care of those fools a long time ago," he murmured more to himself than anyone else as he kneeled next to her.

So the vampires were dead. She did not feel any remorse as she heard this, instead she was relieved. This way she was certain now that they would not harm anyone else...and that was enough to her. She was brought out of her thoughts as she felt his hand on her face, wiping away some blood from her cheek.

"What have you gotten yourself into, human girl?" he asked absentmindedly, his carmine gaze followed the puddle of blood that was slowly forming around her, seeping into the hungry soil below her.

Her lips parted to answer his question but no sound came out. He did not seem to mind her inability to answer though. Instead he focused his attention on her wounds and the blood. For a brief second she watched his eyes brighten as he inhaled deeply through his nose.

Zelman found his control slipping. The scent of her blood alone was enough to cause his most darkest instincts to stir. She was untouched, pure like fresh fallen snow and in this day and age where chastity was almost non-existent, her innocence was like an ambrosia to his senses. Feeling his control slipping, he leaned closer to her, watching as her eyes widened in shock. He was practically straddling her by now.

"Where's Jirou? It's not like him to leave his little pet human behind like that..." He met her eyes and she could see the mocking in those red pools. "Or maybe he's trying to save Kotaro and forgot about you...again?" He sneered, his fingers digging in her shoulders as he pressed her further into the earth. She could feel her heart hammering in her throat but she refused to back down. Too many times had she allowed this vampire to taunt her humanity and her feelings for Jirou. She would not stand it. Narrowing her eyes, she glared at the redhead.

"You're wrong," she managed to stutter. She cursed her weakened state, wanting nothing more than to yell heatedly at the black blood but instead she came out sounding weak and pathetic, earning her a dark chuckle from the vampire.

"Am I? Do you not ask yourself if it's Kotaro he sees or maybe it's his old lover Alice Eve? Isn't that why he left you alone?"

She flinched at the well placed barb. His earlier statement did cross her mind more than once. There were times she felt stupid for doubting Jirou but there were times which she felt that her fears were founded. She loved Jirou but he was still stuck in the past and unfortunately Kotaro was the strongest reminder of that.

He watched in satisfaction as the emotions flittered on her face. He needed to break her, he needed to make her vulnerable. Already his mind was conjuring a few possibilities to the outcome of all of this. He smirked triumphantly as he watched her eyes darken even further. It would be easy...to easy. Her own insecurities would be her downfall...it would be his gain.

"Compromiser, you do not have long." His eyes ran along her body and for a brief second she wished that she would have been able to cover herself from that sharp gaze. She felt too exposed and as he released her shoulder and caressed her bare stomach, she resisted the urge to fight against him. However she knew that she did not posses anymore strength.

"Do you intend to die like this...or do you want me to save you?" She turned her head away from him as he leaned close to her. She could feel his lips on her neck and she shuddered.

He could end it all right now. He smiled against her neck. She was afraid. The poor scared rabbit caught by the merciless wolf. Her scent of fear was intoxicating and mixed with the coppery scent of her blood, it was enough to make him grace his fangs along that delicate neck. It would be so easy. Just the smallest amount of pressure and he would be able to taste that promised red liquid that made his insides burn.

"Why?" Her small voice brought him out of his thoughts and he slowly backed away a bit so that he was gazing at her. So many emotions flittered through her eyes and for a moment he found himself being drawn in.

A smirk tilted his lips and she was shocked as he lowered his lips to hers. His lips were hot and seemed to chase away the coldness that enveloped her. His tongue licked her lower lip and she found herself gasping at the sensation. Fangs graced her lower lip, she couldn't stop herself whimpering as he sucked on the plump flesh.

Jirou had kissed her before but unlike Zelman, Jirou was gentle to her and would only kiss her softly almost as if he was afraid to break her. Zelman on the other hand seemed to be demand her attention. He was slowly burning her and she was hungering for it.

She barely finished the thought as he drew back, eyes ablaze with something that she dared not name. His red hair fell in his primal eyes and for few seconds, she understood and acknowledged how truly beautiful he was. He was beautiful, but oh so dangerous and maybe that was what appealed to her at the moment.

"You've intrigued me. Not many humans can capture my attention like you have. It would be a waste to let you die here, not when you have such a fiery spirit...almost like me." She quivered as his fingers caressed her cheek. Still she found herself unable to look away from his intense gaze. Something flashed in his eyes and she almost jumped as his hands slammed on the ground on each side of her head.

"Could you burn me with that spirit of yours? Or will I incinerate you little one?"

His voice rose in volume and the primal look in his eyes intensified. She did not know what to say, fear clogging her throat. His eyes told her everything she had to know. Closing her eyes, she looked away but he was quick to follow. His lips settled on her flesh. Tracing, branding her skin...until she was almost sure that she would melt against him.

"It's your choice, compromiser? Do you want to die or do you want to live?" he whispered against her neck, his tongue tracing along the sensitive flesh.

"It will be so easy." His hot breath danced along her ear.

She wanted to fight him, she truly did but the web he was weaving around was so strong. It was seducing her slowly and effectively. For once she wanted to be selfish, she did not want to die. She wanted to live.

"Please." It was a barely a whisper but it was all he needed to hear.

"As you wish my little phoenix." She did not have any strength to scream as his fangs perforated her delicate flesh. A broken gasp tore from her lips, her breath seemed to get knock out of her and she tried to arch her back but he pinned her down. She could not breathe. Liquid flame danced through her veins. Her heart was hammering in her throat.

Being bitten by Jirou had been accelerating and pleasurable but being bitten by Zelman was a completely different experience. She could feel the power of the ancient sizzle along her skin as his own essence encased hers. She felt so small all of the sudden. His power drawing her in and making her drown.

Unlike with Jirou she was frightened this time. She could feel her life slipping away, her vision darkening in the process. The air around her became so little, she found herself gasping for breath. There was this pressure pushing on her chest, making it even harder to breathe. Still she could not stop the moan from leaving her lips as pleasure coursed through her veins. She found herself greedily soaking it up, it was addicting, too addicting to resist. Her eyes rolled back as she found herself lying plaint under the dark hunter as he took what he wanted and offered her so much pleasure in return.

She could not oppose him.

Too far gone and wrapped in a haze of sinful pleasure, she did not fight when she felt warm, scorching lips against her, nor did she hesitate as she felt a tangy coppery liquid invade her mouth. The taste was foreign but her body craved it. It burned her throat, it tasted dark and forbidden...calling out to her.

She greedily drank what was given to her and still wanted more. By now she could feel him smiling against her lips. That didn't stop her from whimpering though. She whimpered as she felt those lips leave her but she was too tired to even open her eyes, let alone protest.

A soft kiss on her temple.

She sighed.

"You should rest now, little phoenix. Everything will be fine, when you wake up." The voice was soft, yet so commanding. She could not resist. Nodding her head slightly, she snuggled closer to the warmth that was offered to her...not caring or thinking about what had just happened. All she knew was that she content and that was all that mattered at the moment.

Zelman watched in amusement as the young woman docilely fell asleep in his arms. He licked his lips. He could still taste her. She had tasted like innocence, pure and fresh. As he had drunk from her and infused his own aura in her, he had been afraid that she would break. For he was so strong and she was so weak compared him. Surprisingly enough though, she seemed to accept him and that had surprised him. Not that he would admit it.

It only proved though that he had done the right thing, letting her die would have been a waste.

It was then that he noticed the new presence. A smirk appeared on his lips as he slowly whirled around to face the newcomer.

"Good evening, Jirou," he admonished, smirking when he was watched the vampire's eyes glow eerily as they settled on the woman in his arms. The sheer possessiveness in the other vampire's eyes made him smirk even more.

Now the fun began.

"What did you, Zelman? Answer me!" the dark haired vampire growled as he took a step towards the redhead.

It was Zelman's turn to narrow his eyes. Straightening up, he made a show of pulling the sleeping form of Mimiko closer to his body. He would not stand for this. Jirou needed to know his place. If it came down to it, he would not hesitate to engage the vampire in battle.

"I did what I had to...or would you have preferred I let her die?" His voice came out cold and calculating and he watched in satisfaction as the other vampire stopped in his tracks.

Jirou's gaze flickered once again to the woman in Zelman's eyes and something tightened in him.

"Give her to me," he whispered taking a step forward.

The urge to hold her was almost too strong. He needed to know that she well and the only way that he could be certain of this was by feeling her in his arms, knowing that she was alive and well. He could have lost her so easily today.

He reluctantly admitted that she would not be alive if it wasn't for Zelman. How could he had been so careless? Guilt tugged at his conscious and he fisted his hands at his side. He was a fool.

Nevertheless he was brought out of his thoughts by Zelman's voice.

"Have you forgotten our law, Silver Blade? She's mine to keep."

His eyes widened at the words. He could not. She was not his. Mimiko belonged to him. Feeling the beast within howl in outrage, he tried to calm himself as he took another step forward.

"You can't." Jirou growled, fangs bared in agitation, his hand reaching for his sword.

Zelman must have seen the move, for before he could even blink there was a circle of fire already encircling the dark hunter and Mimiko. Glowing red eyes met his indigo ones.

"Do you dare go against our ancient laws? Not even Sei would allow you," Zelman challenged, knowing very well that he had won. Not even how powerful the vampire, they could not go against the ancient laws.

Jirou did not want to believe what he was hearing, even though he knew that Zelman was right. Feeling defeated, he changed his tactics.

"Why are you doing this?"

He was taken aback as he watched Zelman grin widely. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Instinctively he reached for his sword, knowing that nothing good could come of that smile. Yet it was proven useless as Zelman only chuckled darkly at the look on his face.

"She intrigues me." With that he was gone...and with him Mimiko.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews, comments are always appreciated. Sorry if there are any mistakes, but I don't have a beta for this. Anyway until next time. 


	2. Slow Burn

A/N: I actually updated. Hehehe, anyway thanks to all the reviewers. Hopefully you will like this chapter.**  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Blood Brothers. **

**Cerise Requiem**

**Chapter 2 Slow Burn**

**By Cerise Lupin  
**

---

Sei could hear the anger in Jirou's voice and he did not blame the vampire. His feelings for the human woman had been known for a while, but the dark haired vampire had been hesitant about acting on them. Remorse and his ties to the past prevented him from accepting the woman's affections and now it had cost him.

"Jirou, you have to understand, you cannot just go against our laws," he pointed out in that calm voice of his. He wasn't here to pass judgement on anyone. Right now he could only point out the truth. However Cain on the other hand had no qualms about letting Jirou know what he thought.

"You were the one to screw up, silver blade. You should have claimed her when you had the chance." The blue wolf was always blunt and unlike Sei, he found Jirou to beyond foolish. Mimiko might not be the most beautiful woman in the world, but her spirit and her understanding of their kind was enough to make her worthy in his eyes and certainly appealing in Ashura's son's eyes. Zelman was complicated to understand at times, but he could understand why the redhead would have done what he had.

Mimiko was unique and it was that uniqueness that made her appealing.

"Stay out of it , Cain. You have no right saying these things to me," Jirou snapped back, fangs bared. Cain growled back, not quite ready to back down. In was clear to all that the blue wolf and the silver blade didn't get along that well and right now was the perfect example.

"Both of you stop it." Sei finally cut in and both vampires seemed to reluctantly back down.

"Jirou, is Mimiko untouched?" The question was unexpected, making Jirou pause. "I haven't touched her...I've kissed her a few times though, but nothing beyond that." He wished that he had claimed her, if only to have been able to keep her away from Zelman.

"There's still hope...just as long as he hasn't made her his." Cain's head snapped up as he heard what Sei said, his brows furrowing slightly. What was the dragon king suggesting?

"Zelman might have made her a black blood, but that doesn't mean that she belongs completely to him. There might still be a way to get her back...but she has to be willing." Sei was tentative about this. He knew how strong the bond between a master and a fledgling could be. Mimiko might not be willing to come back. Cain seemed to catch unto to what the dragon king was saying.

"Than allow me to talk to Mimiko," Jirou urged. He needed to speak to her...he needed to see her.

"No, we know very well what will happen if you and Zelman meet. Either you kill him or he kills you and neither prospects are appealing or will help Mimiko. The first one will leave her in a state of confusion, you know very well that each fledgling needs her master at first, if not they will become mad and the second option will most likely damage her beyond repair. She cares for you and if Zelman succeeds in killing you, I'm certain that she won't trust him anymore and she needs him right now." Sei might have sounded harsh at the moment, but just like Jirou, he wanted what was best for Mimiko at the moment. He considered her someone dear and he would not have either Jirou or Zelman hurting her in any way.

"Than what do you suggest?" Cain asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I suggest, you go speak to Zelman and explain to him the situation." Surprise crossed the blue wolf's face. Him, speak to that arrogant hothead? He was tempted to say no, but he wasn't one to go against Sei's order.

"Very well, I'll try to," he grumbled straightening up.

"What about me?" Jirou asked, not ready to just sit back and wait.

"I suggest you go home and rest for now. There's nothing you can do at the moment." Firm, without room for argument, Sei wasn't about to beat around the bush. He could feel the hurt and anger radiating off Jirou, but this was the best way.

And still he couldn't stop himself from laying his hand on Jirou's.

"We'll get her back...I promise."

Even when the words left his lips, the dragon king could only hope that it was the true.

Zelman was after all a very stubborn vampire.

---

Heat.

She could feel it running along her flushed skin like lava, burning, teasing, and arousing her. The feelings that were being awakened in her were unknown to her and she was slowly drowning in that pit of scolding heat that promised things that she didn't even want to imagine. Unable to bear what was happening to her, she tried to move away of that fire, scared of the feelings that were slowly being invoked in her, but strong arms kept her where she was.

Tiny embers seemed to burst over her skin everywhere those hands touched. She bit her lip, silencing the wanton sound that almost left her lips. She didn't want to give in...not yet. However the scrape of teeth against her flat stomach made her gasp. Eyes rolling in the back of her head, she arched her back as a teasing tongue came out to lick the curve of her hip. She shuddered, her body not knowing how to respond to these hellish touches. She was being set aflame and there was nothing she could do.

Her closed eyes seem unable to open and she found herself not caring. Just as long as whoever was touching her kept doing what he was doing. Another heated whisper against her skin, the words dark and seductive even if she didn't understand them. She shuddered as she felt a tickle of hair brush against her sensitive chest and a tongue slowly trace that valley between her breasts. The smell of fire seemed to increase as well, but she wasn't scared. She could feel hot breath against her neck as lips traced that sensitive part. She shivered again, her fingers digging into the softness below her as she tried hard to stop herself from reacting to the unknown touch.

"Will you burn for me?"

Brown eyes snapped open and Mimiko quickly sat up. It was a dream. Wasn't it? So many thoughts suddenly swirled in her mind and she unconsciously found herself doubling over as she tried to take hold of herself. Like a typhoon memories seemed to slam into her, almost physically knocking the breath out of her. There were just so many pieces missing. She could recall the fight, she could recall everything...she paused...Zelman.

"You look tired, my little phoenix," a sultry voice cut through her thoughts causing her too almost jump.

Head snapping up, she found herself looking for him, only to find him there. He sat there calmly in the corner of the room. Unlike other times, the black hat was off and so was his shirt. His skin so pale seemed almost like alabaster perfection. She couldn't help but allow herself to briefly take in his lean form.

Red eyes watched her closely and she realized only too late that she was staring and that she was wearing nothing but her bra and panties. Quickly snatching the sheet from the bed, she covered herself. Embarrassment making her avert her gaze to the bed.

He chuckled amusedly. "There's no need to be modest, Mimiko." He gracefully stood up and moved toward her. His gait was slow, but there was this hint of predatory grace to it that left no doubt to how dangerous he could be. She instinctively moved back, her back connecting with the headboard of the bed as she tried to move away from him. Yet she still held tightly to the sheet, almost if it was a lifeline or something.

A lazy grin spread across his lips when he took a seat on the bed. "You're afraid of me," he muttered closing the distance between them as he placed his arms on both sides of her head, trapping her. He could taste her fear in the air. It was delicious, but he did not want her to be afraid of him. No, he wanted something else from her.

"No, I'm not," she quickly shot back even when in reality she was petrified of what the redheaded vampire could do to her. She knew what he was capable of and she didn't doubt that he could hurt her if he wanted to.

Her eyes widened in shock though when she felt his lips against her neck, fangs gently grazing her flesh. The sheet that she had been holding fell away. "I won't hurt you, little phoenix." Hot breath danced along her skin, making her shudder and almost instantly she felt something come alive in her. His touch, his scent, everything about him, seemed to suddenly call out to her.

She was burning up for him. One of his hands lowered to her stomach, tracing the soft flesh and Mimiko found herself closing her eyes in order to stop herself from reacting to those sinful caresses, but Zelman was not about to give up. A warm hand grasped her chin, making her open her eyes. Red eyes stared into her brown ones. She was shocked to see the hunger in those red pools. She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't allow her.

Surprise and shock flitted on her face as the red eyed murderer neared his face to hers, their lips only inches apart. He was going to kiss her. The thought seemed to appear in her mind. She should be pulling away, but a part of her wanted this. Something flashed in his eyes, just before his lips met hers.

Soft, extremely soft, his lips moved slowly against her. Testing, tasting...getting accustomed to her. She couldn't help but melt at the gentle exploring. His tongue ran along her lower-lip, causing her to shudder and her fingers to dig into his waist. Like an eager student, she experimentally nipped his lower-lip, wanting more of what he was offering, even when a part of her pointed out that this was wrong.

She got her wish when a strong arm wrapped around her waist and she was pulled into his lap, straddling his leather covered waist while he deepened the kiss. Hot, burning...that was the way she felt when he became bolder, taking so much, but giving just as much back to her. His hot sinful tongue brushed against hers, causing a soft mewling sound to leave her lips. Under other circumstances she would have been embarrassed to make such a sound, but he didn't allow her to think at that moment. Every little thought, feeling, was centered on him and the way he touched and controlled her. A small gasp tore from her lips, when she felt his hand run along her back, before that same hand moved in the front tracing the delicate curve of her breast, teasing, mapping...making her almost come undone in his arms.

Yearning.

She wanted this...but it was wrong.

So wrong.

And yet even as his hand made quick work of the bra's clasp, she was the one aiding him in getting the garment off, if only for her to feel his naked skin against hers.

Her hiss of pleasure was swallowed by him when she was pulled closer to him, her skin kissing his and getting to know the touch of the vampire's flesh against hers.

Sinful...and strong. That was the only description that she could give it. Like velvet steel, she could feel that power rushing under that human-like skin. Like magma hidden under the earth's strong crust, she knew that his power lay dormant under that flesh, but with one brief command it could come rushing out and destroying everything in his path. She felt suddenly so frail in his arms, so breakable.

Fingers glided expertly along her lower-back, teasingly toying with the band of her underwear. She could practically taste his impatience now. Releasing her lips, he nudged her throat up with his nose so that he could rain soft butterfly kisses along that exposed flesh. She could feel his warm breath against her skin, his tongue tasting each bit of it. Needing to steady herself she found her fingers digging into his shoulders.

"Zelman-sama." She found herself freezing as the door was thrown open, her world coming crashing down with that one interruption, but at the same time the hazy pleasurable mist that had wrapped around her seemed to vanish. A small voice in her growled, angry at being interrupted, the other part though wanted to hide, feeling embarrassed at being caught in such a position.

"Sayuka, what is the meaning of this?" His voice held the anger that he was feeling and she instinctively buried her face in Zelman's neck.

Sayuka paused a moment, clearly not expecting her master's temper, before quickly composing herself. "Zelman-sama, Cain-sama wishes to speak with you." At the mention of Cain, Mimiko's head snapped up and she dared to look over at the human woman who shot her a cold glare.

"What does the blue wolf want?" Mimiko tensed when she felt Zelman's hand lazily trace her bare back, coming to rest on her lower-back.

The woman named Sayuka seemed to pause slightly, before meeting the red eyed vampire's gaze. "He's here to discuss your fledgling." With that he motioned to Mimiko and said young woman felt something settle in the pit of her stomach. Could it be, Jirou? Was he here too? It was the first time since she had woken up that she thought about the dark haired vampire.

Jirou was bound to know what had happened. Was that why Cain was here, would the blue wolf take her away?

Her thoughts were pushed away though when she felt Zelman lay a soft kiss on her cheek. "I have to take care of this," he murmured in her ear, nuzzling her neck in a way that was far too affectionate for someone like him.

"Tell Cain, that I'll be there shortly." He didn't even bother to look at the human woman as he said this, something that made Sayuka quite upset. As she turned and walked out of the room, she swore that this was just one more of her master's plaything. It didn't mean anything...and yet she knew that unlike the rest, Zelman had chosen to change this one. The bond between a vampire and fledgling was after all very strong.

Mimiko would have let out a relieved sigh if she could when the woman left. She knew that the woman did not like her, but she did not know why. "She's jealous." Zelman's voice cut through her thoughts, seeming to read her thoughts.

"Jealous?" Curiosity gleamed in her brown eyes as she looked at him. "Mm...yes, I'm afraid she's infatuated with me." A lazy grin touched his lips. She nodded her head, understanding what he meant. Funny enough, it was at that moment that she realized that she was bare-chested and sitting in Zelman's lap. Color invaded her cheeks as she brought her hand to cover her chest, only to earn herself a chuckle from the redheaded vampire.

"There's no need to hide yourself from me," he told her calmly, leaning in toward her intent to kiss her again, but to his annoyance she turned her face away from him.

"Why are you doing this?" Confusion...hurt, now that she could think straight once again, she found herself wondering why she had allowed herself to give into him. Silence settled between them and she was almost certain that she could feel his anger, racing along her skin like small sparks of electricity.

When he finally spoke, his voice was even, but with a certain edge that was not hard too miss. He was more than angry and for a moment she feared what he might do to her. So it was a surprise when he chose to ignore her for the most part. "We'll speak later." With that he was pushing her away from him, so that he can stand up.

She scooted back, grasping the sheet to cover her body, while her eyes observed him closely. He didn't look at her and something in her tightened. He saved her life and this was the way she repaid him...still she could not give him what he wanted either, could she? "There are clean clothes in my closet, feel free to take a shower if you want to." Once again his voice was carefully controlled, but she still visibly flinched this time. That small movement on her part caused his eyes to flicker briefly toward her, but just as quickly as he looked at her, his gaze moved away while he made his way to the door.

"If you need anything, just pick up the phone and press one." With that he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Finally left alone, she fell backwards on the bed, curling her body in a ball. Slowly her current situation seemed to sink in and she couldn't help but feel helpless, confused and scared.

Vampire...

A small hand came up, lips parting and her index finger tracing her fangs. She was a vampire. Her memories were still a bit fuzzy, but she could recall very well how she had willingly accepted Zelman's offer. She hadn't wanted to die...but was this really what she wanted?

She felt different...it was like a part of her was missing or replaced with something darker...something that seemed to embrace Zelman's touches and caresses.

She felt lost...confused.

Wrapping her arms around herself, she closed her eyes, trying to sort through her feelings.

She just didn't know what to do.

She wished that Jirou was here, but at the same time she feared what he might say or do. She was after all, Zelman's now.

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N: Reviews and comments are all appreciated. **


	3. Blood and Fire

**Cerise Requiem**

**Chapter 3: Blood and Fire**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Blood Brothers **

The blue wolf was not known for his patience, especially not when this vampire was concerned. Zelman Clock was arrogant and obstinate. His mannerisms have always irked Cain but what bothered him the most was that no matter how aggravating the redhead was, he was still powerful and he held rank.

As the second most powerful Black Blood in the Special Zone, he was both an asset and a threat. Treacherous, rebellious and manipulative by nature, he was the wild card that they unfortunately needed, especially now that Cassa was still missing.

The bearer of Asura's bloodline was unpredictable though. Zelman was always a step ahead and he never left the same footsteps twice. The one thing that was certain however was that he never did something without a motive and Cain was certain that this time was no different.

As one who was assigned as a diplomat, Cain knew very well how tricky this current meeting could be. One look at the redeyed prince made him internally growl. Zelman was also aware of the current predicament.

"I hope you didn't drag any fleas into my home, my dear wolf."

Zelman's voice was as always calm but laced with a strong hint of amusement and equal amount of mocking tones. He knew exactly how deep Cain's distaste for him ran and like always he used that to his advantage.

Pushing buttons had always been easy for him...perhaps too easy. He crossed his legs and leaned back, his smirk becoming a little more prominent as he heard his guest's answering growl.

"Why do you have the compromiser?"

Straight to the point. Zelman could appreciate that in certain circumstances but now it only got a bored look from him.

"I'm her sire."

As expected Cain's eyes narrowed, his lips pressing into a thin line.

"Why did you turn her? It's not like you to share your _precious_ bloodline with anyone."

Zelman had apparently inherited the same mind-set as the fire God who bestowed on him the black blood's kiss. That particular bloodline had never multiplied, it had always been contained and kept to only a few chosen ones.

It was why it made the current situation all the more confusing.

The knight furrowed his brows. Asura's lineage was one born out of blood, war and death.

Zelman was the epitome of that.

Mimiko was not. That slip of a woman would not be able to control it.

"She won't make it, Zelman. What you are doing..."

Zelman cut him off.

"Should I have allowed her to die? That's rather cruel and merciless of you, don't you think?"

While the words were accusing, his voice was light as he leaned his chin on his hand.

"Besides, she's _interesting_."

Interesting...

The blue wolf knew exactly what that meant. He thought he had been mistaken but there was the confirmation. Zelman was playing around with others...again.

He had enough; slamming his hand on the table in front of them, he glared at the Old Blood.

"This is not a game! We will put her down if she loses it. What do you think Jirou will do then?"

Zelman couldn't help but smirk at that.

"He will do nothing like he did today. He left her to die. He didn't even bother to claim her in the first place. Fair game is fair game." The redheaded vampire stood up as he said this.

"He forfeited his right to her a long time ago. So I'm afraid your little diplomatic meeting has no meaning. Our laws are final."

Red eyes glowed the slightest and Cain knew then that he had stepped on a landmine when he felt the spike in power. Zelman's countenance was still calm but he knew better. Appearances could be deceiving.

The Black Blood knew then that nothing that he could say right now would change anything. Zelman's interest in the compromiser had sealed her fate.

"You're complicating things," he ground out watching the shorter man as he stood up as well.

"I'm putting and end to a foolish man's indecisiveness."

Cain growled louder than before. Zelman had a point. Silver Blade had caused all of this.

"Treat her well, you bastard." It wasn't like he particularly cared about humans but Mimiko had shown her loyalty and kindness. She deserved better, he doubted that her new sire could give her that. The worse thing was that he could not force him in any way either.

The sire had the last word.

Tightening his fists, he turned around. There was nothing else that he could do. He was at the door when Zelman's voice reached his ears.

"Oh I intend on in so many ways."

The promise in those words, caused him to clench his jaw as he mentally cursed Jirou. He didn't reply though, instead he opened the door and slammed it behind him, leaving the other vampire behind.

Zelman on the other hand could only chuckle softly. Everything went the way, he had predicted. Turning around, he gazed at the dark hallway. He couldn't help but smile.

"I thought you would be resting," he murmured taking a few steps forward and watching as Mimiko appeared.

His eyes drank her in. She was wearing one of his shirts. The act alone made him almost grin. If only she knew how that looked.

"Cain?"

He moved closer, watching as her eyes flew to his. She was rather expressive for a human...or better said ex-human.

"He left. It seems everyone knows about the new you."

Her emotions played on her face. He could detect each one of them very easily.

"Jirou, he..."

The mention of Silver Blade made him cut her off.

"He's licking his wounds," he told her calmly, watching in both delight and slight frustration as her eyes narrowed.

"It's not his fault," she quickly defended, eyes blazing the slightest bit. He moved closer watching as she stepped back, bumping in the wall behind her.

Too many emotions. She was angry and scared, her scent invading his senses with each emotion, pulling him in.

"He left you to die, my little phoenix," he whispered, closer now, touching her cheek with his hand as she turned her face away from and unconsciously bared her neck to his heated eyes.

"He had to save, Kotarou."

Loyalty was something useful but somehow hers was foolish in his opinion. Someone had to wake her up and he was just that person.

"Of course but tell me where do you fit in? That boy will one day grow up and he will be even more beautiful than her."

Most vampires did not discriminate when it came to attraction, feelings or just plain lust. They will go after what they want. Jirou was no different.

"They're brothers," Mimiko stammered.

"They were lovers," Zelman murmured calmly.

Mimiko wanted to call him cruel then but deep down she knew he was being truthful. So she could only try and deny everything.

"Stop that."

He should stop. Zelman could sense her turmoil but he was rarely kind.

"Jirou sees only blue eyes and blond hair. He will never see you..."

That seemed to visibly make her cringe as she pressed herself further back, voice becoming nothing more than a whisper.

"What do you see then?"

The redhead smiled then, fangs visible, body pressing closer as he caged her.

"I see a beautiful woman. Someone who I can teach. A being who has the potential to be so much."

His whispers sent a shiver down her spine. Mimiko vaguely understood that she should push him away. She whimpered instead as he pressed her against the wall, a knee moving between her legs.

"Zelman..."

He purred softly, his lips tracing her neck. Once again, she found herself lost in him. Her hands wrapped in his shirt, sounds escaping her as he moved his knee against her, creating sweet friction that made her knees weak.

"You smell delicious."

His words caused liquid heat to settle in the belly. The ex-compromiser moaned softly, body unconsciously moving against his. Her fangs pressed in her lower-lip as another hunger took over.

The Ancient Hunter could sense that hunger and how excited it made him.

"Drink," he whispered against her ear, coaxing and promising in that way only he could.

Her lips parted.

She could smell the blood in his veins. Unknown to her, her eyes bled red, the brown disappearing completely.

"Drink," he urged again, body pressing against her even more.

She trembled then, her mind was slowly slipping through her fingers and she was left to grasp at instincts.

Raw.

Strong.

Wild.

She needed him.

Her hands settled against his shoulders as she leaned forward, lips brushing against his neck. Her tongue ran against the skin as she tasted him. Feeling him shiver, only increased the hunger.

It made her feel strong and female. She pressed her legs together trapping his knee between them.

"Do it," he once again encouraged.

And she did.

Just like that the world around her was engulfed in blood and fire.

**TBC...**

**Finally an update, guys. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and is still reading this story. I know it's been a long time since I've updated but hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. **

**I apologize for any mistakes, no beta for this story. Anyways until next time. **


End file.
